In recent years, with the improvement of people's living standards and the enhancement of environmental consciousness, the requirements to the refrigerator are gradually transferred from the low-temperature refrigeration to the preservation performance of food. So the air-cooled refrigerator is favored gradually by people.
With respect to the air-cooled refrigerator, the preservation performance of food largely depends on air circulation in the storage compartments of the air-cooled refrigerator and the temperature difference between various parts inside the refrigerator. If the air circulation inside the refrigerator is reasonable, the smaller the temperature difference is, the better the preservation performance of the refrigerator will be. Moreover, the key component to determine whether the air circulation inside the refrigerator is reasonable is an air passage, which controls the air direction and flow rate of the refrigerator and directly determines the refrigeration and preservation effects of the refrigerator.
Furthermore, in order to optimize the storage space, a single storage compartment is divided into a plurality of specific storage spaces via a shelf device such as a shelf or a drawer generally; and depending on the number of items stored in each storage space, the amounts of refrigeration air required by the storage spaces are also different. Thus, the refrigeration air directly entering the storage compartment without control from somewhere thereof will cause excessive cooling for part of storage spaces but lack of refrigeration air for others.
In the air passage design of the current air-cooled refrigerator on the market, a part of the air-cooled refrigerators outputs air from a freezing compartment and directly transfers the air to a refrigeration compartment. With respect to a common air-cooled refrigerator, there is no air door between the freezing compartment and the refrigeration compartment, and various air paths on the air passage are connected in series. When the temperature in the refrigeration compartment reaches a set temperature, cold air of the freezing compartment continues to flow into the refrigeration compartment. As a result, the temperature of the refrigeration compartment will be in a state of cyclical fluctuations. That is, the temperature inside the refrigeration compartment is always changing, thereby greatly affecting the preservation performance of the refrigerator.
In the air passage design of the current air-cooled refrigerator on the market, there is also a part of air-cooled refrigerators in which an evaporator is provided inside in a single accommodation compartment, the accommodation compartment of the evaporator is communicated with each storage compartment by using a complex air passage system, and refrigeration air generated by the evaporator is transferred to each storage compartment by using a fan. A control device (such as an electric air door) is provided in the air passage to control opening and closing of the air passage communicated with each storage compartment, or regulate the amount of air inside each storage compartment. But this structure is more complex, and inconvenient for unified control. In addition, it is also impossible to distribute and regulate the refrigeration air entering each storage compartment according to the requirement of each storage space to the refrigeration air supply amount.